


Room 205

by spinner33



Series: CM - Close to Canon [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Spanking Warning, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Prentiss compare notes on Reid, and plot how to get him into bed for a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“If any part of this conversation freaks you out, cry uncle, and I’ll shut up, and we can pretend this never happened,” Prentiss began.

“Okay,” Hotch nodded skeptically.

“This hasn’t turned out like you thought it would.” 

“What’s this?” he asked. Prentiss gave a half-smile. 

“Playing house with Reid. He’s not what you expected, and part of that is okay, but you’re scared what he might be keeping from you. You don’t know when or if he’s ever going to let you inside.”

“Go on.”

Prentiss glanced across the police station to where Morgan and Reid and Rossi were gathered together, going over details of the case. Reid was sitting cross-legged on top of a desk, fidgeting around, fingers dancing as he spoke. Rossi paced. Morgan prowled. Reid’s head moved back and forth so he was able to keep an eye on both of them.

“Be patient with him. He adores you.” 

“Thanks for the advice,” Hotch said tentatively.

“He plays pretend with you in bed. But every once in a while, you get a glimpse inside, usually when you’ve done something that frightens him and he can’t hide his reaction fast enough. It scares you to wonder what he’s hiding. Be patient with him. He’s scared too. Scared you’ll see too far inside, and that you won’t like him if you know all there is to know about him,” Emily continued.

“I don’t care who he’s been with, if that’s what’s going on here,” Hotch said.

“He’s afraid of letting anyone in.”

“Did you ever profile him while you were….?”

“It’s difficult not to profile him during sex. He’s quirky.” 

“Yes,” Hotch agreed.

“You haven’t?”

“Of course I have.”

“What have you learned?”

“He doesn’t like for me to touch his face or his hair.” 

“Yeah, but only during certain activities. I got that too.”

“Mmm. Yeah,” Hotch almost smiled, his face a blur of remembered pleasure. “But if you let him do what he wants, he’s…..wow. That’s all I have to say. You too?”

She agreed with a deep, wistful purr. “Wish I knew whose hand to shake for teaching him that.”

“Me too,” Hotch confided. They were quiet for a second before Emily continued.

“He doesn’t like sex from behind.”

“He didn’t tell me that,” Hotch frowned. “Now that you mention it, that makes sense though. It takes a bit of persuasion. But how exactly did you figure that out?”

“What?”

“You. Him. From behind?”

“Shall I be graphic?” Emily smiled.

“No,” Hotch said. “When you’ve taken him clubbing with you, you and Morgan, did anything odd happen?” Aaron worried.

“Define odd.”

“Did anyone hurt him?” 

“No.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. I screened who he went home with before I let him leave. Morgan and I both did, but especially me. I always called him the next morning to make sure he was okay.”

“You both left before him the night I followed you three.” 

“The first time ever, I swear.”

“I’m not asking for names, but what sort did he want to go home with?”

“No one remarkable. No unsubs. I promise.”

“What about that pervy couple that was pawing all over him?”

“Probably the riskiest thing that piqued his fancy, and it took several tequila shots before that seemed like a good idea to him, you may recall.”

“Has he been in a threesome before that he told you?” 

“You haven’t asked?”

“No. But what if I wrecked his chance at fulfilling a fantasy?” 

“He has been in a threesome. He’s been in a foursome.” 

“Four?” Hotch’s eyes got wide.

“I may have mentioned that Sin to Win weekend.”

“You may have,” Hotch let his face go blank again. Prentiss chuckled softly.

“You’re dying to hear about it, but you think it’s wrong to ask.”

“I’d be lying if I told you I wasn’t curious. Did you have to get him drunk?”

“He had two drinks. He was not drunk. I invited a couple friends from out of town to meet up in Atlantic City. They came in from New York. We came in from DC.”

“What sort of friends?”

“A Russian attaché with the U.N., and his companion.” 

“Go on.”

“We had dinner. We had a couple drinks. We went back to the hotel.”

“You and Reid. The attaché and his companion.”

“Reid and the attaché. Me and his companion. Eventually all of us together.”

Hotch said tightly, “What kind of favor did he do for you that you felt the need to reward him so? No, I did not forget. That’s what you said before. That he did you a favor, and you rewarded him. So, what kind of favor?”

“It makes you jealous, the idea of Reid in someone else’s arms? She answers without answering.”

“I’m not jealous. I just want to know who or what I’m dealing with when it comes to understanding his demons. I know you two were together briefly.”

“Before you popped him on the nose and told him to behave. And look how fast he obeyed you. He’d do anything for you, Hotch. What more proof do you need?”

“The question remains. Reid did you a favor, and you rewarded him. What did Reid do for you?”

“He let me indulge a fantasy with him.” 

“What kind of fantasy?” Hotch worried.

“Oh, now that’s where I have to draw the line,” Prentiss chuckled, shaking one finger at him. “Unless we agree to an equal exchange, you don’t get to see what’s behind that door.”

Hotch glanced back over at Reid who was watching Morgan and Rossi bicker back and forth.

“It does drive you crazy, doesn’t it? Sharing Reid. But the idea of sharing him with someone you trust, that also turns you on.”

“Insanely,” Hotch admitted, the tip of his tongue darting over his bottom lip.

“Do you trust me?” Emily wondered. Hotch’s brows were warring on his forehead.

“I trust you.” “That’s good.”

“But I have to know something.” 

“What?”

“How long did you know that Reid was attracted to me?” 

“Does it matter?”

“Dave knew too. He didn’t say anything.”

“I suspected for a long time, but I wasn’t positive until I made him scream your name during sex.”

Her honesty caught Hotch off-guard. His dark eyes glittered dangerously. He leaned closer and lowered his voice.

“What were you doing to him? Oh no. We are way passed looking shocked here, missy. Answer the question. How did you make him scream my name?”

“First off, it wasn’t a scream of pain. It was more of a moan than a scream. I had to get him beyond where he could control himself, that’s all. He’s kind of a screamer at heart.”

Hotch’s expression made Prentiss stop in her tracks.

“You teased him into a frenzy?”

“Ummmm. No,” she replied, puzzled. She tried to imagine how one would tease Reid into a frenzy. Take away his Doctor Who DVDs?

“Vulcan neck pinch?” Hotch mused.

“Are you going to punch me if I tell you I was pegging your boy-toy?” Prentiss murmured. 

Hotch’s nose wrinkled up in distaste.

“What does that even mean?”

“I was wearing a strap-on,” Prentiss explained. Hotch made a shocked face. Prentiss grinned at him. It occurred to her that of the three of them, it was entirely plausible that Hotch was the one who had had the least amount of varied sexual experience. He had married Haley right out of school. They had been exclusively monogamous while married. Unless Aaron experimented in college with Haley’s approval, Reid might actually be the first man Hotch had slept with. If Haley and Hotch had been faithful to each other, and Reid was the first man that Hotch had slept with, it could stand to reason that Hotch had only slept with two people in his entire life. That revved Emily’s engine pretty hard – wholesome Aaron Hotchner.

“How did you convince Reid to let you do that?” Hotch mouthed, his jaw hanging open after he asked the question.

“Have you ever been in a threesome before? She answers without answering.”

“Once. It went very badly.” 

“How badly?”

“Paramedics were involved.” 

“Oh, my.”

“Are you offering?”

“I’m offering. Going once, going twice.” 

“Accepted,” Hotch blurted.

Prentiss chuckled. Hotch smiled nervously in reply.

“There. We’ve agreed. Now what do we do?” Emily asked. 

“We get Reid to play into our plans.”

“We’re going to have to be careful about this, or he’s going to see right through us.”

“We have to convince him it’s all his idea.” 

“Easier said than done.”

“Not as difficult as you might imagine,” Hotch promised.


	2. Chapter 2

“Knock, knock. You rang?” Reid tapped on Hotch’s office door and entered.

“Close the damn door and lock it,” Hotch growled. Reid shut the door tight and shrank back against it.

“I don’t know who the hell you think you are, Aaron Hotchner, but….” Emily shouted.

“Hey, whoa. Slow down,” Reid cautioned.

Hotch advanced at Prentiss, and she followed suit. Reid raced to stand between them as they badgered at each other, pointing fingers, talking angrily. Reid put a hand on Hotch’s shoulder and another one gingerly on Prentiss’s arm.

“What is the matter with you two?”

Hotch crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Prentiss put her hands on her hips, tapping one booted toe.

“Aggressive hothead,” Emily growled. 

“Egotistical princess,” Aaron nipped back.

“What is the matter? Hey! Hey! Play nice,” Spencer insisted when Hotch moved to grab at Prentiss, and she advanced again too. Reid spun at her and kept her at bay with his hands gently touching her shoulders.

“Stop defending him,” Prentiss growled at Spencer, getting nose to nose with Reid as they backed Aaron against his desk.

“Both of you, stop it. Right this minute,” Reid insisted. Prentiss glared up at Reid, and faced Hotch over the doctor’s shoulder.

“This isn’t over,” Hotch warned Prentiss, getting right against Reid.

“You bet your tight ass it isn’t,” Prentiss replied, getting right up against Reid as well. Spencer caught his breath, and bit his mouth closed. Prentiss stopped arguing with Hotch and looked into Reid’s face.

“Why are you two arguing?” Reid asked.

“We weren’t arguing. We were having a disagreement,” Hotch clarified. Reid cocked his head to the left and gave Aaron a sideways smile.

“Why were you disagreeing?” Spencer asked. Prentiss and Hotch exchanged a pretend sour look, and then they both cracked devious smiles.

“We were debating whether or not we could get you to stand between us for any length of time,” Hotch whispered sultrily in Reid’s ear, sliding one hand onto the small of Spencer’s back and over onto one of his hips, getting a tight grip.

“How hard we’d have to work to keep you here,” Prentiss murmured from the other direction, hand on his stomach, her breath warm against his neck.

Reid looked from one of them to the other and back again. Emily’s hand dipped slowly down his abdomen, and Spencer made a sound which Aaron and Emily independently but simultaneously knew meant he was mere inches from either an orgasm or a panic attack, maybe both.

“Who do you think is winning so far?” Hotch whispered to Prentiss.

Reid’s angelic face flushed with anger and fear. He took a deep breath and started to rant in sotto voce.

“It’s one in the afternoon. JJ is swimming in new cases. I have a desk full of reports to finish. Strauss is hovering out there like the Angel of Death, and….”

“You did lock the door, didn’t you?” Hotch purred.

“…..and you two want to come in here and PLAY DOCTOR!?” Reid squeaked.

“Yes,” Hotch grinned.

"Don’t worry. We would have to make all kinds of noise to attract attention,” Prentiss soothed.

“Besides, it will take Strauss at least ten minutes to find the spare key,” Hotch whispered, caressing Reid’s back. “I hid it somewhere she will never think to look.”

Prentiss dotted a kiss on Reid’s neck. Hotch teased Reid’s spine, then kissed in the exact same spot Emily had kissed. Spencer gasped for air, and then Aaron sank in his teeth. Reid shuddered violently.

To say Reid fled the office would be an understatement. To say he set a new land speed record would be more accurate.

“That went well,” Hotch dead-panned.

“You had to go and bite him, didn’t you?” Prentiss frowned. 

“Trust me,” Aaron chuckled deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where did Reid go?” Hotch asked as he returned to the dinner table.

“Dunno, boss man,” Prentiss replied between bites. Morgan shrugged too.

“He was here one second, and made it about halfway through his food, and then he started breathing heavy and looking nauseated, and he left. I assumed you saw him in the bathroom,” Rossi interjected. 

Hotch shook his head no.

“He’s been tossing his cookies a lot lately,” Emily commented.

“Maybe he’s pregnant,” Morgan smiled. 

Hotch glared at him, and the smile fell away.

“Twins,” Prentiss chuckled. 

Hotch glared at her too. Her smile didn’t fall.

Hotch looked at JJ, and she shrugged, mouth full of sandwich and pickle in hand.

“It’s not my turn to babysit him,” she answered after she finished chewing.

Hotch sat down, pulled out his phone and dialed.

“Reid, where the hell are you?” he demanded. “It’s rude to leave the table without finishing dinner.”

The longer Hotch listened, the more serious his frown became. He began to take on the face of an angry eagle.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

There was the distinct sound of moaning from the phone. Morgan’s brows bunched together. He chewed very slowly, watching Hotch.

“Reid? Are you okay?” Aaron asked again. The sensual moaning continued. Even JJ could hear Reid. She put down her sandwich and finished off her pickle.

“Reid. Stay in your room. I’ll be right there.”

Hotch hung up the phone and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Every one of you, stop eating.”

Prentiss swallowed. JJ took a sip of soda. Rossi put down his chips.

“What’s wrong?” Morgan smiled.

“Turn out your pockets. Put everything in the middle of this table, right this instant,” Hotch pointed.

“What’s wrong?” Morgan asked. They all complied. Hotch rooted through the items they were divesting themselves of, but he wasn’t finding whatever he had expected to find.

“It might seem like harmless fun to tease Reid, because he gets so amazingly spazzy. It’s like winding up a toy and watching it spin around until its energy is used up. Sometimes, even I enjoy winding him up and letting him run for a while. But this….THIS….is going too far,” Hotch fumed, standing up to examine the items more closely. “Is this everything?” he demanded, pointing to the phones, napkins, keys, fluffy pocket lint, a few coins, and a peppermint.

“That’s everything,” Rossi said. “Why don’t you tell us what’s wrong with Reid?”

“You four are going to sit at this table and stay at this table until I find out who slipped the aphrodisiac into Reid’s soda. Is that clear?” Aaron fumed, storming away from the table.

“Is he serious?” Emily giggled softly once Aaron was safely away. She immediately looked at Morgan, as did everyone else at the table.

“What? No, hey, now look. I will admit to my fair share of tormenting Reid, but I would not slip any kind of drug to a former addict. What if he had a bad reaction? What if he had a relapse? I wouldn’t do that. That crosses the line.”

“Rossi?” JJ asked. “Did you drop one of your little blue pills in Reid’s soda?”

“Not me, sister,” Dave replied.

“This is foolish,” Prentiss said, picking up her things from the table and putting them back into her pockets. “None of us would have done this to Reid. We need to begin questioning the kitchen staff. I didn’t like the way the waitress was looking at Reid. Let’s start with her.”

“Hotch said not to leave the table,” JJ reminded her.

“So we sit here until he comes back and yells at us some more?” Prentiss fussed.

“Unless he never makes it back to the table,” Rossi gave a sly smile.

Fifteen minutes of waiting went by like a fly crawling up a window looking for light and escape. They picked at their food.

“Should we go check on Hotch?” JJ worried. 

“No,” Morgan shook his head.

They stared at Hotch and Reid’s empty places, half-finished meals, depleted soda glasses. Prentiss picked up Reid’s glass and poured the miniscule remains at the bottom onto her placemat, rubbing her fingertip through the liquid, shaking her head.

“I don’t feel any foreign particles in the bottom, no residue, nothing odd,” she said, wiping her finger off on her napkin. She examined the glass in the light. “There’s nothing in this glass,” she pronounced.

“Maybe it wasn’t in the soda,” Morgan speculated, using Reid’s fork to push apart the remaining half of his unfinished sandwich layer by layer. “Nothing weird there either,” he decided.

Prentiss’s phone rang, and she jumped in her chair. She took it out and put it to her ear.

“Hello?”

She listened. Everyone else at the table leaned towards her.

“Okay,” she replied, hanging up again. She put away the phone. “Hotch said we can leave the table, but he’s going to have a long talk with us all on the plane tomorrow about the Bureau’s policy on hazing and bullying.”

“Where are you going?” Morgan asked as Prentiss stood up. 

“He wants me to bring him a big bucket of ice.”

“Oh no,” Morgan whispered. “That sounds serious.”

“Hotch didn’t sound amused. There was running water in the background. Either he’s drowning Reid, or he’s making him take a cold shower. Guys, if one of you did do this, it would be better to confess while you have a chance, because Hotch is not a happy camper.”

Prentiss headed towards the kitchen of the hotel restaurant. Once she had her big bucket of ice in tow, she headed for Reid’s hotel room.

“So how are we so sure she didn’t do this?” Rossi was the first to ask. 

JJ nodded in agreement. Morgan shrugged.

“Not so much her style,” Derek disagreed. “What about you, Miss Innocent?’

“I am not in the habit of spiking people’s drinks, particularly with aphrodisiacs, even more particularly the drink of a man I have no desire to sleep with,” JJ said quite  
frankly. “Me. Reid. Sex? Never happening,” she added. “Can I be any more honest with you than that?” she asked.

“No. That was pretty blunt,” Rossi laughed.

“We get it,” Morgan chuckled. “You are not attracted to Reid.” “Not in any way, shape, or form.”

“You can put me in that camp too,” Dave said with a mild shrug. 

They waited, and stared at Morgan. He stared back.

“I’ll be honest with you. That’s not my usual thing, but him with long hair and me with the right amount of alcohol, and I would not say no to that offer.”

“That’s pretty honest,” Rossi mused.

“Reid is very pretty, and that mouth is distracting,” Morgan said. JJ raised both hands and waved them back and forth. 

“Morgan, please stop right there,” she pleaded.

“I’m being honest with you. That’s all.” 

“You’re being crude.”

“Sometimes honesty is crude. But today, right now, under these circumstances? That is not my M.O. any more than it is Emily’s.”

“So that leaves us questioning the kitchen staff and the wait staff,” JJ said.

“Fifteen of them. Three of us. We can do this with our eyes closed,” Morgan said encouragingly.

“Oh joy,” Rossi sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily’s hunch had been correct. Hotch had Reid in the bathroom with the shower running full blast. Spencer was plastered against the far wall like a drenched rat in wet wool and dress slacks. Reid was whimpering. Hotch was pacing.

“Better?” Aaron demanded, turning off the water and putting a towel over Reid’s shivering shoulders. Prentiss shook her bucket of ice to let them know she was entering the hotel room. She closed and locked the door behind her. She opened the door again and hung up the “do not disturb” sign.

When Prentiss closed the door the second time and turned around, Hotch snatched the bucket of ice out of her grip. Reid was sitting in the tub, shivering, teeth chattering, blue around the edges. Hotch raced to the bathroom and threw the bucket of ice into Reid’s lap.

Reid leapt out of the tub with a spectacular scream and attempted to get past Hotch and out of the bathroom. Aaron grabbed him, pulled him close, slowly coaxed him down on the floor. Cubes of ice rattled everywhere, spilling out of Reid’s clothes. Teeth chattering loudly, Reid huddled against Hotch, burrowing into his arms.

Prentiss took a good look at Hotch and gasped. He had a gigantic lovebite on his neck. His tie was askew. His shirt was wet and disheveled. His belt was missing (on the bed, she spotted), and he was not wearing his shoes. Yet Reid was fully clothed. Spencer had a bruise growing on his right cheek. Had Reid attacked Hotch? Had Hotch hit Reid?

“How are things going?” Emily asked, cautiously approaching the bathroom. Reid looked up at her past Hotch’s shoulder, and it was like being a mouse under the watchful eye of a determined bird of prey. A very wet bird of prey.

“Emily, hey, yeah, you should probably stay back,” Hotch warned. “He’s really dangerous like this, and he’s kinda slippery and wet.”

Reid wiggled away from Hotch and literally flew at Emily. Prentiss wailed loudly as they tumbled backwards. They hit half the bed and landed on the floor. Reid’s mouth was on her neck. His hands were in her shirt. His nose went south. He was sucking on her left breast through her bra before Hotch could get to his feet and hurry over. Hotch caught Reid around the waist with both arms and hauled him off Prentiss.

“Reid, behave! BEHAVE!”

Emily sat up blinking as Hotch pulled Reid’s arms behind his back and held him as still as possible on his knees on the floor. Spencer was wriggling around, trying to get away again. Prentiss sat up on her knees too, and put her arms around his waist. Reid was whimpering in frustration.

“It’s okay, shhh,” she whispered in his ear. Reid was frantic, wide-eyed, panting. “Think, Doctor, how do we counter-act the effects of whatever was given to you?”

“I don’t…..don’t….. can’t think……can’t……”

“Take a deep breath,” Prentiss whispered. She got Hotch to let go of one of Reid’s arms. She kissed his hand and put it against her left breast.

“Can’t think….so soft…need....oh.....”

Reid closed his eyes, squeezing gently, easily. Emily nuzzled against his cheek. Reid whimpered, leaning into the touch of her mouth, turning his mouth towards hers. Their tongues touched, slid together. Reid moaned gratefully, opening wide for her.

“What the hell are you doing?” Hotch whispered frantically, pulling them apart with a wet, slippery pop.

“Helping him relax,” Prentiss replied. “You could help.” 

“How?”

“Get him out of these wet clothes.”

“Yes, yes, please,” Reid whispered, leaning his head back against Hotch’s shoulder. Aaron’s hands came around Reid’s front and unbuttoned his sweater vest and shirt. Emily was undoing his belt, unzipping his slacks. Reid gulped and pined, writhing around, turning over, and stretching out his legs to let Hotch slip off his drenched pants.

“Better?” Hotch worried.

“Yes,” Reid gasped. Prentiss curled fingers into his vest and shirt, pulling them off his shoulders from behind.

“What else can I do?” Hotch questioned, gentle and solicitous. Reid locked eyes with him and smiled wickedly as he reclined back into Prentiss’s grip, raised one knee, and dropped the other to the side.

“Stop throwing ice at my groin. That would be very helpful.”

“I had to constrict the blood flow. My two choices were ice or tourniquet.”

Reid popped up and playfully snagged Aaron’s earlobe with his teeth. Prentiss was sliding Reid’s boxers off, tossing them aside as well.

“Now what?” Hotch wondered. Reid gave a demented chuckle, not unlike an animated chipmunk.

“It would take me considerably less time to molest you if you weren’t wearing so many clothes,” Spencer replied, pulling open Aaron’s shirt. “That goes double for you, Ms. Princess,” he said over his shoulder to Emily.

Hotch’s face turned inside out with disbelief. Prentiss grabbed Reid and spun him around to face her.

“There wasn’t anything in your drink,” she accused. A wicked smile teased Spencer’s mouth before he gave up on Hotch’s clothes and began sucking Prentiss’s neck.

“It took both of you to fool one of me, but one of me fooled both of you. You two were so easy to fool. I win,” Reid laughed the demented chuckle again, unhooking Emily’s bra and dropping his nose between her breasts, going for the right side this time. Prentiss snickered, biting him on the ear. She was willing to be forgiving.

Hotch had an entirely different view of the situation. He got a handful of Reid’s hair, yanked him off of Emily’s right breast, and dragged him skyward. Prentiss stumbled backwards doing a crab-walk as Hotch sat on the end of the bed, draped Reid’s naked form over his knees, and started to whack Reid on the backside with his belt (which he snatched up off the bed where it had been thrown before).

Emily sat back flat on the floor and watched, mouth wide open, as Hotch gave Reid the spanking of his life.

“If you ever, EVER, pull anything like this again, so help me…..” Aaron scolded.

Reid wailed in pain with each strike, and he wasn’t pretending this time. He struggled wildly, hooking both hands on Hotch’s one hand in his hair and pulling hard to get away. Hotch let go of Reid’s hair and managed to get an elbow between Reid’s shoulders. He pinned Reid down tight, continuing to whack at him, leaving belt marks in ghostly-white flesh. Reid clawed at Aaron’s thigh, ripped at the bedcovers. When he could not manage to get free, he buried his face in the covers and against Hotch’s hip, sobbing and begging softly.

“Hotch, that’s enough,” Prentiss said as she stood up and put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, taking the belt out of his hand.

Hotch’s face untwisted itself when he registered who she was. He smacked Reid’s bottom again, this time with the flat of his hand.

“That’s enough,” Emily ordered again, pulling Reid away from Hotch and up onto his knees on the bed. Aaron stood up, unbuckled his trousers, dropped his pants and boxers where he stood.

Prentiss pulled Reid close, pressed her mouth over his, smothered his sobs with a slow, gentle kiss. The bed moved as Hotch got behind Reid, grabbed his hips, and yanked him backwards. Emily felt Hotch’s hand run down Spencer’s front then disappear around his side again. Spencer broke away from Emily’s kiss and groaned out as Hotch breached his unprepared entrance with two fingers slickened with Reid’s own pre-spunk.

“Hotch, Hotch….slow down,” Prentiss cautioned. Reid was whimpering against her neck, moaning in pleasure and writhing in pain.

“Don’t stop….oh, Hotch, please….” Reid begged. “Don’t stop.”

Hotch pulled Reid down and back, seating himself deep inside Spencer, whose tear-streaked face was dissolving with pleasure again. He rocked with Hotch’s rough thrusts, one arm curling backwards to tease through Aaron’s hair. Prentiss let go of Spencer long enough to slither out of her slacks and underwear and hose. She climbed back onto the bed, positioning herself in front of Reid, sliding his cock deep inside herself.

“Is that what you wanted, babydoll?” Emily whispered in Spencer’s ear. In reply, Reid put his head on her shoulder and sobbed an unsteady string of half-syllables of want and need. Aaron nibbled and nuzzled the back of Spencer’s neck and spine. Emily and Aaron met briefly over Spencer’s shoulder, nuzzling each other. Spencer joined their kiss for a second and then was gone.

“….good…. yes….mmm….” Reid whispered. Hotch and Prentiss moved in tandem for an experimental thrust or two, and Reid quivered between them, his voice  
rising. 

“Stop…..no…..ouch…..hurt….hurts….oh……wait….oh….”

“This might work better if you turned around,” Hotch wanted to suggested to Emily. He had to stop as Reid was doing something distracting, wiggling his hips, attempting to get comfortable. When Hotch spoke again, his voice was graveled with lust. 

“On your knees,” Hotch hungrily ordered at Emily.

Prentiss could not comply fast enough. She aligned herself with them, felt Reid’s cock slide deep inside her again, felt him nestle his nose in the nape of her neck. Spencer panted and crooned because Hotch was already moving again. Aaron’s movements echoed through Reid towards Prentiss, and she pushed backwards. Spencer yelped happily. Emily felt one rough, hairy hand on one breast, and one smooth, slender-fingered hand on the other, and that alone was enough to make her first orgasm begin. Reid paused hesitantly.

“Don’t stop,” Emily whispered, gasped, threatened, rocking backwards again to meet Hotch’s forward thrust. Spencer yelped in agreement.

“Please…..” Spencer begged loudly. 

“Please….oh….oh….” 

“HOTCH!!” Emily and Spencer both shouted in unison.

Aaron was not so far gone in the throes of passion that that sound didn’t go straight to his ego and then his cock. He bit back a snort of amusement and continued to thrust as requested.


	5. Chapter 5

The great amount of noise coming from Room 205 did not go without notice.

“It appears they decided on a more practical approach,” Rossi grinned.

"Both of them?" Morgan gasped.

“Should we break down the door?” JJ whispered to Derek, shrinking back from the wooden portal as if she feared it might leap on the hinges and bite her. The “do not disturb” sign seemed to be taunting her.

“And do what?” Rossi asked. “Spray them with a water hose?”

Morgan was shaking his head no emphatically, looking horrified at the prospect of what they might throw the door open on.

“You think Reid is okay?” Jareau worried.

A rising scream of passion, undoubtedly from the young doctor, answered JJ’s question. The fact that he was yelling, “YES! OH! GOD! PLEASE! YES!” at the top of his lungs probably had nothing to do with her question though.

“He might not be able to walk tomorrow, but he should be okay,” Rossi mused. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be in my room, browsing the yellowpages for escort services.”

He headed away at a remarkable and speedy gait. Morgan and JJ exchanged a scared glance.

“I’m going to go have a drink or two or three in the bar downstairs,” Morgan rumbled. He was hearing Prentiss’s unmistakable timbre in the shout of “THERE! OH, REID! OH, BABYDOLL! DON’T STOP!”

Morgan wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. Her exclamations were like a siren call heading down his veins to his groin. He turned on his heel and marched away fast.

JJ watched the door to Room 205, her pretty face screwing up in disconcerted discomfort. Reid was screaming in non-stop ecstasy, or else he was being stabbed to death and was fighting tooth and nail the whole way. Prentiss was cussing a blue streak, touching topics of questionable parentage and celestial godheads. Who knows what else she might be touching at that particular moment? JJ would have been fine, except that Hotch’s powerful voice rose to a shout inside the room too.

“THAT’S RIGHT! WHO’S YOUR DADDY? TELL ME YOU LIKE IT!”

“HOTCH!” Reid and Prentiss both screamed. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh, God,” Reid moaned out.

“I’m outta here,” Jareau shuddered, stomping off towards her room, already dialing her phone. “Please pick up, Will. Please be home.”

One thing for sure: tomorrow morning’s plane ride home was going to be awkward!


End file.
